herofandomcom-20200223-history
Captain America (Ultimate Marvel)
Captain America, aka Steve Rogers, is the main character of the Ultimate Universe comic books of Marvel. He is a lot different from his mainstream counterpart. History Origin Steve Rogers grew up in Brooklyn during the Great Depression, a scrawny kid protected from neighborhood bullies by his best friend James "Bucky" Barnes. Horrified by newsreel footage of the Nazis in Europe, Rogers was inspired to enlist in the Army around the time the United States entered World War II, but because time and again he failed the physical tests, he was rejected. His luck changed during another visit to Recruitment Centre when Military Sergeant Dugan recruited him for Project: Rebirth after hearing Rogers's pleas. After voluntarily subjecting to surgery, steroid treatments, and other experimental treatments supervised by Dr. Erskine, Rogers became the first genetically-enhanced super-soldier. During the final treatment however, he noticed a suspicious soldier focusing on him instead of standing guard. The shady man revealed himself as a Nazi spy sent to murder Rogers in the event that he survived the experiment. Rogers stopped him, but not before the spy murdered Doctor Eskine and a few American soldiers who attempted to stop him. Fully committing himself to the American war efforts, Rogers bid farewell to his sweetheart Gail and became Captain America. For the next three years, he undertook numerous covert operations, often accompanied by Bucky, now a war photographer, and sometimes "Lucky" Jim Howlett (later the X-Men's Wolverine). During World War II he came into battle with the alien Chitauri Herr Kleiser, who introduced a prototype A-Bomb made with alien technology and meant to target the White House. Though too late to stop the bomb's launch, Captain America managed to get to the bomb moments before its launch. In a successful attempt to stop it in mid-air, he fell to the sea, presumed deceased. However, through a combination of his super soldier physiology and the arctic cold, Captain American went into a cryogenic state for over fifty years. Ultimates Assemble Decades later, the body of Captain America was found in the Arctic Ocean, frozen in a block of ice. When scientists analyzed him, it was as if he had not aged a day; it is yet to be known whether cryogenic preservation or the super soldier serum prevented aging. Once awakened, he thought the assigned S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were a group of Nazi soldiers who had captured him, but eventually realized that he was in a different time after seeing modern New York City. He found out his best friend, Bucky Barnes, had married to his fiance and that all his loved ones were dead. After catching up to his new era, the Ultimates were faced with the Hulk. Rogers was able to put down the Hulk briefly in combat. When he was about to inject the Hulk with the antidote, Hulk made a surprise attack and broke the needle and Hulk then began beating Cap, until Thor came to the rescue. After Hulk had reverted back to Banner, Cap knocked him out and had him taken back to the Triskelion. After learning his teammates Hank and |Janet Pym's domestic quarrel's had left Janet hospitalized and nearly dead, Rogers tracked the now-fugitive Hank Pym to a bar and engaged him in combat, emerging victorious. He brought Janet flowers and other gifts afterward, but she was not amused by his actions and rejected his gifts. Rogers soon discovered that his nemesis, Herr Kleiser, had survived World War II due to his alien abilities. Cap had previously stated that he had killed Kleiser "twice." When Kleiser resurfaced, Captain America and Kleiser resumed their rivalry. During the Chitauri invasion, Rogers fought Kleiser in combat, but was unable to defeat him due to his regenerating capabilities. When the Hulk was dropped into their battle, he convinced Hulk that Kleiser was "hitting on Betty", causing Hulk to mutilate and eat Herr Kleiser, ending Kleiser once and for all. After the successful battle against the Chitauri, Rogers danced with Janet Pym and a relationship between them bloomed, though the relationship soon became sour as Roger's 1940s personality created a generation gap between them and leading the Wasp to secretly return to her ex-husband. During the Ultimate War, the Ultimates battled with the X-Men after Magneto was found alive. Cap was then reunited with "Lucky Jim" Howlett, presently known as Wolverine. During the battle, Captain America called Wolverine by his given name, causing Wolverine to become disoriented. Cap then fired a machine gun into Wolverine, rendering him unconscious. Norman Osborn's "Six" During the Ultimate Six event Captain America led the Ultimates in the arrests of Electro and Kraven the Hunter. Later those two – along with the Sandman, Doc Octopus, and Norman Osborn / Green Goblin — escape from S.H.I.E.L.D. Cap becomes very disheartened when he finds out that these villains were all a result of trying to duplicate the Super Soldier serum. During an attack on the White House lawn Captain America wrestled with Spider-Man, with Cap easily overpower Spider-Man and even threaten him as they continued . Cap then explained to Spider-Man that his aunt was safe with S.H.I.E.L.D. Captain America then fought the Green Goblin, landing several hits while not being hit once. America For Sale Cap and the Ultimates were later under fire from the press and public due to the belief that Thor had revealed that Bruce Banner was indeed the Hulk. In a meeting with Thor, Thor brought up the fact that Captain America killed many people and still goes to church, saying that he's confused with his morals. The Ultimates fought Thor and eventually captured him when his power belt was removed by Quicksilver. From then on the Ultimates became more involved in foreign affairs, with America attempting to control natural resources from Third World countries. The Ultimates' actions ultimately led to several nations secretly forming their own superhuman team, dubbed "the Liberators". Captain America was framed by Black Widow for the assassination of Hawkeye's family and was hastily subdued and arrested while visiting Bucky for consolation after the bitter ending of his relationship with Janet Pym. He was imprisoned in the Triskelion. When the Liberators attacked, he was freed by the Wasp and defeated the Schizoid Man while escaping. He and the Wasp soon reached the White House where they met with Hawkeye, Nick Fury, the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. Captain dueled with his Liberators counterpart, the Colonel and emerged victorious after stabbing the Colonel in the chest with one end of the double-bladed energy sword that the Colonel used. After the Liberators were defeated, Steven Rogers somberly watched the Colonel's body being removed by S.H.I.E.L.D. and remembered his words about America's current role in the world. Seeing that the Ultimates role in "policing" the world for the US Government would lead to more Liberators-style outcomes, Rogers and his team decided to leave S.H.I.E.L.D. and work as an independent team. Old Wounds After the Liberators short occupation Captain America helped in the rebuilding of New York City until he found out that his old Nazi nemesis Arnim Zola did not die; instead the O.S.S. rescued him so as to harvest his intellect on the post-war super soldier program. Later they mapped his brain and created an artificial intelligence out of it before the tumors he had could degrade his mind. A white survivalist group called the "Marauders" attacked the military base where Arnim Zola's AI was being held and stole this intelligence, along with some other weaponry. Cap was furious at this and immediately went with the Falcon to Missouri to stop the Marauders and Zola. Unknown to Cap Arnim Zola was then able to convince the leader of the "Marauders" to allow Zola to experiment on him. Zola mutated the man until he was approximately 20-foot (6.1 m) tall and installed armor plating (and Zola's AI brain) on him with a hologram of Zola projected from the chest. He then took over the "Marauders" and got them to gather people for his experiments. Once they found the Marauder's camp Cap held off the marauders and Zola's new monster Seigsoldat-X while the Falcon freed the Prisoners. Together with the freed prisoners they tore apart Seigsoldat-X until all that remained was the Arnim Zola AI whereupon, Captain America collapsed a support strut onto the Zola AI, finally bringing an end to the Nazi. Black Panther & The Savage Lands Before the events of the Liberators' attack, Steven befriended T'Challa , the Black Panther, and trained him in for membership in the Ultimates. As the team's deputy leader, Rogers was uncomfortable with the notion of working with a man about whom he knew so little. After Steve discovered that T'Challa's throat was heavily damaged, causing muteness, he pressed Fury for more information. Fury lied about the origin of T'Challa's scars, and about T'Challa's history with the Weapon X Program, while also stating that everything about the "Black Panther" was classified. Captain America eventually established a communication with T'Challa and learned of the man's desire to return to Wakanda to see his father. Since no one but Cap had ever seen T'Challa's true face, Steven then adopted the role of the Black Panther in the Ultimates, enabling the real Black Panther the chance to return home. Following the Ultimates' severance with S.H.I.E.L.D., Rogers secretly adopted the identity of the Black Panther from his teammates as he was overburden with being unworthy for the title "Captain America" given the Liberators' invasion and how the public would view him. Eventually his secret was revealed when Juggernaut literally beat Rogers's costume off of him. Ultimatum Captain America drowned when Magneto's Ultimatum Wave hit New York. While in Valhalla, Thor appeared to save the life of his love, Valkyrie and traded his own life for those of Valkyrie and Steve Rogers. Cap then lead a team of Ultimates and X-Men against Magneto and vowed to not let Thor's sacrifice be in vain. Sins of the Father Months after Ultimatum, Captain America and Hawkeye fought a group of AIM terrorists at the Baxter Building who were stealing the building's valuable and powerful technologies. After defeating a majority of the terrorists, Cap encountered the Red Skull, who easily beat him. The Red Skull then shockingly revealed to Steven that he was his own son before throwing him out of a helicopter. Cap was saved by Hawkeye. After learning that the Red Skull was indeed his son by Gail Richards, Captain America decided to personally confront his son. He abandoned the Ultimates and attacked S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in the process. Rogers later infiltrated the Army's computer database and discovered the truth about the Red Skull. Sometime later Captain America was in Paris, France for his own reasons. Rogers created a plot to placed tracers on Nick Fury's Avengers, who were coming to capture him. Following the tracers would allow him to later find his son, who the Avengers were also chasing. After a brief fight, Cap managed to place tracers on War Machine, Red Wasp, and Black Widow. Cap was subsequently subdued and captured by the Avengers. Escaping the French S.H.I.E.L.D. guards, Cap jumped into a tele-plane (a jet which teleports), and teleported to Alaska, where the Avengers were fighting the Red Skull. When he arrived, Red Skull, who was wielding the Cosmic Cube, subdued Rogers's jet. However, Cap gave Hawkeye the coordinates for the Red Skull's position, and he fatally impaled his son on the teleplane's nose. After the Red Skull was in custody, Rogers emotionally bore witness as Gail Richards reunited with her dying son. The Defenders' Theft & Loki's Revenge Steve Rogers is currently a member of the new version of the Ultimates, aptly named the New Ultimates. Steve helped Valkyrie, Zarda, Iron Man and Hawkeye fight off an attack from the Defenders, but they managed to steal Thor's Hammer before they retreated. Later he confronted Valkyrie about her involvement with the Defenders and threatened to kick her off the team if she did not talk. Later, when Valkyrie is under the Enchantress's power, he fights Valkyrie, where she destroys his shield. When Thor is revived, Rogers tries to reason with him, but in his rage, Thor attacks the Ultimates and |Loki's forces. After Valkyrie calms Thor down and convinces him to protect the Earth again, Thor gives Steve a new shield made in Asgard. Frank Simpson & New Super Soldiers S.H.I.E.L.D. and MI-6 made an agreement for a joint infiltration mission in North Korea. The North Korean government had contracted a mercenary that was attempting to mass-produce super soldiers like Captain America. Because of the sensitivity of western nations entering the country, it was intended to be a black-ops mission to avoid being identified, but to the British team's dismay, Rogers disobeyed instructions (he was unwilling to hide his identity) and appeared in his usual gear, clearly identifying himself. During the mission, they went to investigate and confirm the progress of the enemy's super soldier development, but found Jung (North Korea's super soldier) dying and burning. As the MI6 agents tried to salvage the mission, Cap gave chase to the mercenary and, to his surprise, he was out-matched. He would find out his opponent is Frank Simpson, Vietnam's super-soldier. Spider-Man R.I.P. Are you kidding? You took a bullet without even hesitating. When you grow up, you're going to be the best out of all of us. With Peter Parker chosen for Ultimates training, it would come as a shock to the young web-slinger when Steve came down on him, telling Spider-Man that he was not ready to be a hero and that he did not deserve to wear the costume. Peter proved him wrong when he took a bullet meant for Steve, and going on to stop the Sinister Six from killing his friends and family before ultimately dying at the hands of the Green Goblin. Grief-stricken, Steven finally confronted Aunt May at his funeral and told her about what happened. In anger, Aunt May slapped Steve and left the funeral. Captain America No More Unable to cope with events, Steve quit being Captain America. After the attack on Asgard by the Children of Tomorrow, Nick Fury tried but failed to convince Steve to retake his role as Captain America. President Rogers Steve moved to Alaska, but after watching the invasion and purges of the Nimord Sentinels on TV to most of the United States, he decided to return to action and rejoined the Ultimates. He and his team helped the return of Texas as a state of the USA and continue to fight hostile forces across the world. With the popularity of President Howard decreasing, elections were opened. After he saved dozens of innocent lives from the attack of robotic Wasps before the eyes of the cameras, Carol Danvers informed Rogers that he had won the national elections and he would become the next President of the United States. He accepted, and among his first actions he stopped a war between North and South Carolina, and dismissed Agent Flumm as the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., giving that position to the Black Widow. Captain America led the Ultimates during the battle for Wyoming against Hydra and Modi in which the heroes were triumphant and managed to reunite the shattered country. After preventing a nuclear disaster derived from a plot made by Ford (the special advisor to California's governor) to incriminate the United States of attacking California, Rogers resigned from his charge as president. The Death of Captain America Steve was present during a meeting in which Invisible Woman informed S.H.I.E.L.D. about the Infinity Gems she had been gathering along Thor, and the moment in which the mysterious Kang freed both Hulk and Reed Richards from the Triskelion, stole the Gems and formed along them and Quicksilver the Dark Ultimates. The Ultimates barely escaped, but Captain America decided to be left behind in order to stop the villains, although he was defeated. Captain America was imprisoned in the Negative Zone, and Hawkeye and Thor soon joined him. But all three of them were rescued by Iron Man, whose consciousness survived electronically after Reed Richards left him to die in order to retrieve one of the gems fron Tony's brain, as he managed to hack a H.E.R.B.I.E. Tron in order to use it to free the captive Ultimates from the Negative Zone. The Ultimates finally confronted an out-numbered Reed along with the Howling Commandos, but the Maker's cavalry arrived in the form of Kang wielding the final gem, who also revealed herself as being the Sue Storm from a near future. During a furious battle against Reed Richards and his Ultimates, Steve managed to help Stark acquire the Infinity Gems and depower the Maker. When he was about to face Richards, an immense flux of energy echoed through time and space and the Gems were destroyed. Kang stated that what she tried to prevent just happened, and she left stating she would try to go back further in time. Unknown to them, the flux of energy had brought a powerful being known as Galactus from another universe to this one, and it started approaching Earth. After Galactus destroyed New Jersey, the Ultimates started working in finding a way to defeat him. After accidentally revealing themselves to Galactus, the cosmic being started approaching the Triskelion. To give S.H.I.E.L.D. the time necessary to move away, Steve used a jet to fly near Galactus and distract him. Captain America directed the jet towards Galactus' face and was last seen abandoning it before it crashed. It is clear that he did not survive the fall. Personality Unlike the Earth-616 version, Ultimate Cap is often seen using firearms and is completely willing to kill his opponents. Furthermore, he possesses more of a "All-American" attitude and does not even have careful thoughts about the way he and his government tell him to do. He also possesses an anti-French sentiment, presumably because during World War II the people of that era, including Rogers, saw the French as being weak and utter defeatists after Nazi Germany quickly conquered France. Furthermore, Captain America's anti-French sentiment was uttered in his infamous liner: "Surrender? You think this letter on my head stands for France?" when fighting against Herr Kleiser. This is opposite of his Earth 616 counterpart, who had respect for the French. Attributes Powers Super Soldier Serum: Steve was given the Super-soldier Serum, then combine with months of surgery and steroid injection, which grants him superhuman levels of physical capabilities, he possesses this following power: *'Superhuman Strength:' Rogers's physical strength is enhanced to superhuman level. He is strong enough to lift at least 10 tons, but no more than 25 tons, though this could increase while he is under stresses. Nick Fury states that Steve can "bench-press a Toyota," he has been able to perform such feats as catching a pine tree capable of crushing jeeps from falling on a group of soldiers, curling multiple tons effortlessly, physically bend metal with his bare hands. He has demonstrated that he is strong enough to easily knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. He has also consistently shown the strength necessary to hurt beings who are comparable, if not superior to Hulk in durability such as Juggernaut, Hulk himself, and even K.O some of them (Ex : Giant Man, War Machine, Juggernaut, Captain Britain S.H.I.E.L.D agents, etc) with considerable effort. *'Enhanced Speed:' Captain America can run and swim at a speed beyond the natural limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Durability:' Captain America's bones and muscles are far denser and harder than normal. He can withstand lethal impacts such as falling from several stories, and sky diving into the water from a height of 600 feet. Captain America's body is durable to the point when he was being punched by a corrupt soldier in the torso, it resulted in his wrists breaking thanks to his super-dense muscles. He can withstand explosions such as the Jet Wash of a Ballistic Missile, grenades that blow in his face, gets hit by the shock wave of a Atomic Bomb, and then crashes into the icy sea and still lives through to tell the tale. He has also been slammed by War Machine through a city bridge as well as tanked beatings from Captain Britain suit SHIELD agents, a ramming Iron Man Suit that craters the earth even with tons of tranquillizers in his body with minimum damages done to his body. He is also durable enough to take hits from powerful enemies with superhuman strength without any notable damages. *'Superhuman Agility:' Captain America's agility, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of finest human athletes. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. *'Enhanced Stamina:' Captain America's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles and his musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him phenomenal endurance. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue toxins begins to impair him. His lung capacity is at peak human level enabling him to hold his breath under water for 3 minutes, making his lungs as healthy as a normal human's lungs can get. Carol Danvers also remarked about Captain America's stamina, stating "Cap only needs an hour or two's sleep every week". *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Captain America's reflexes are at superhuman level. His reaction speed is 40 mph, which makes it possible for him to dodge arrows, gunfire, and even lasers in short range from multiple gunners at the same time; however, on one occasion, it was seen that during his training, he can get shot by a bullet if there were too many to evade. *'Enhanced Senses:' Roger's senses have also been augmented. He can hear, see, and smell things better than normal humans. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Steve is able to heal broken bones and torn muscles "in a day or two", while bullet and knife puncture wounds heal in "a matter of hours". He has even healed from a broken neck, broken limbs and holes through his chest in a week. He has also become naturally immune to deadly poisons and illnesses. **'Contaminant Immunity:' Captain America is immune to all Earthly diseases, infections and disorders, and has never become ill after receiving the Super-Soldier Serum. He's impervious to gas attacks, poisons, and nerve-toxins of any kind and completely resistant to diseases like anthrax, smallpox and HIV. His immune system is so powerful that "a half a pint of tetrodotoxin" shows no ill effects. While imprisoned by Frank Simspon, he held snake venom in his mouth to attack Frank with no apparent effect to his own body. **'Alcohol Immunity:' Captain America is virtually immune to intoxication by consuming alcohol. **'Suspended Aging:' The regeneration of his healthy cells has granted him what seems like an ageless immortality. *'Enhanced Intelligence:' His mental performance has been greatly enhanced, allowing his mind to; process information quickly, giving him an accelerated learning aptitude, a knack for quickly analyzing multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations, eidetic memory (meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall), speed read, and deductive/reasoning skills. *'Enhanced Beauty:' Cap possesses a level of grace, physical beauty, sense of style and social poise above that commonly found on earth. This is the level of beauty of a storybook princess or fairy-tale prince charming, but is below the level found in goddesses of love and beauty such as Aphrodite, or heavenly beings like angels and archangels. *'Flawless Coordination:' Cap's physical abilities are heightened to the point where he can perform any physical act without difficulty. He merely needs to imagine himself doing the act in his mind, then he is able to perform it without any problem. This could range from free running, to juggling swords, to doing multiple back-flips. Abilities *'Expert Martial Artist:' Captain America has previously mastered several martial arts like marine combat, muay-thai, boxing, judo and jiujitsu, though may not be taught with numerous military instructors as his Earth-616 counterpart. He engages in a daily regimen of rigorous exercises (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition. *'Body Language Analysis:' Cap can intuitively read others' body language, allowing him to anticipate their actions and respond accordingly, often allowing him to predict opponent's attacks. **'Aim Dodging:' Steve can avoid linear attacks such as bullets and lasers by simply quickly positioning himself away from the path of the attack before it is fired. This can allow him to avoid attacks that travel much faster than he does. **'Attack Prediction:' Steve can interpret and predict enemy attacks and react to the incoming attack, brush off or avoid the incoming attacks even from dead angle. **'Photographic Deduction:' Steve has amazing deductive and information processing ability of anything he has seen. **'Combat Perception:' Steve can instantly understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting and anticipating their moves. Once he understands his enemies strategy, he is able to find their flaws and weakness and take them down with little effort. While some of his methods do not use it as part of his primary fighting style, it is helpful in emergencies against difficult opponents where ordinary methods will not work against them *'Weapons Proficiency:' Similar to his Mainstream counterpart, Ultimate Cap best weapon is his trusty shield, but unlike him , Ultimate Cap enjoys using Frag, Gas, Smoke Grenades, and other types of lethal weapons. He is also adept in the use of Assault Rifles, staffs, bludgeons, and swords . He likely received training with different kinds of weapons during his wartime for undercover infiltration missions in the event of not being able to use his shield. **'Master Shield Fighter:' Captain America's years of training and experience with his unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allows him to accomplish mind-boggling feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes with it and blocking incoming attacks, Cap is able to throw the shield with nearly perfect aim. He is able to hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and can even achieve a boomerang-like return effect with it, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. *'Expert Acrobat:' Rogers' years of training have made him an skilled in the field of acrobatics and gymnastics as well as a stunning aerialist. *'Master Marksman:' He could throw most if not all projectile weaponry with great aim and was well versed in the use of firearms his masterful sharpshooter sniper. *'Advanced Military Operator:' Rogers is well-versed in most Armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, assassination, demolition, survival tactics, hunting, swimming, mountaineering, march or drill skills, map making, map reading, decoding cipher and other secret code messages, reading and making wood craft signs and other secret code languages, disguising, interrogation, computers, explosives, communication systems, vehicles and electronic appliances used in armed forces. *'Master Tactician and Strategist:' Captain America is "a tactical genius". He has been widely considered one of the skilled tacticians on the planet both on and off the battlefield. He's capable of formulating sufficient victory plans in "less than a second", and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to just as quickly alter any strategy of plan to fit the needs of the situation, one example of the latter is changing his World War II crew's pre-articulated plan within thirty seconds of drop-time after observing the approaching battlefield's variables, while commenting "the original plan had a hole the size of Iowa". These seem to verify Nick Fury's comment that Cap "learns new skills faster than a damn computer". *'Multilingual:' Rogers is fluent in English, and may speak other different languages. *'Expert Vehicular driver:' He is proficient in driving cars, motorcycles, trucks, jets, tankers, helicopters, and motorboats. Paraphernalia Equipments Captain America's Uniform: The uniform is both water and fire retardant, it is made of Kevlar, Nomex, light weight titanium, and a chest plate Vibranium. The costume also offers a high level of resistance to electric shocks and force impacts, such as falls from thousands of meters in height. The suit cannot be pierced by normal conventional sharp-edged materials like sharpened wood, glass, iron, copper, or aluminum. The suit also gives resistance to high temperatures. It includes a voice-operated, wireless communicator for the left ear, which has its frequencies blocked, making it highly difficult to trace. *'WWII's Suit:' Cap's original costume shown a middle level of bullet, heat, explosion proof. Also some levels of sharp objects resistance such as knifes, swords, etc. *'The Ultimates's Suit:' This uniform is both water and fire retardant, it is made of Kevlar, Nomex, light weight titanium, and a chest plate Vibranium. The costume also offers a high level of resistance to electric shocks and force impacts, such as falls from thousands of meters in height, attacks from foes with superhuman strength class 100+ . *'Weaponised Suit:'This suit grants him a high level of protection against high calibre bullets, tank shell, massive explosions, and various other forms of heavy attacks from superhumans. This suit also increases his already metahuman levels of physical condition, allowing him to contend with heavy hitters. *'Presidential Suit:' This suit has similar capabilities to his Ultimates's Suit, and the only difference is the look. Weapons *'Captain America's Shield:' Captain America used a tri-angular shield in action during World War II. When he was revived Rogers implemented a shield is made of an unknown metal. The Shield was given to him by S.H.I.E.L.D.. This shield is made out of Ultimate version of Adamantium and was later destroyed by Valkyrie and her Golden Blade. Thor later replaced it with one forged by elves. This shield was also destroyed by Gregory Stark. Since that time, it appears Captain America has used a circular shield. *'Military Weapons:' Cap likes to use Frag, Gas, and Smoke Grenades. He is also adept in the use of Assault Rifles and various other weapons. Transportations *'S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier:' The Ultimate version of S.H.I.E.L.D. had a fleet of airborne aircraft carriers (prior to the assault by the Liberators), one of which was referred to, at one point, as the Helicarrier. They aren't S.H.I.E.L.D. primary HQ, this being the Triskelion. The engines that keep the carriers aloft were designed by Tony Stark and were modular enough to be used in a space shuttle by the Ultimate Fantastic Four. These fleets of Helicarriers are smaller than the Earth-616 Helicarriers and are more conventional aircraft carrier shape, but are far more plentiful. Feats Strength *'Raw Strength:' **Easily overpowered and pushed a Russian Super Soldier's head through soild concrete. **Tackled Nuke through a brick wall. **Cap benches 0.5 tons barbell with ease. Note that this is simply working-out: it’s nowhere near his limit. **Curls 0.5 tons Dumb Bells like nothing. **Nick Fury stated Cap can effortlessly bench-press Toyota. **Caught and held a 5+ tons Pine tree. **Effortlessly lifted heavy boulders that would give dozers troubles for an entire day. For real world comparison, a boulder like this weighs 340 tons, and the border Cap lifted is around 1/20 of that boulder, so the boulders Cap lifted are around 17 tons **Lifted multiple tons of concrete, rubble, and car (Asphalt packed down on earth (Compressing it) with Steel Pipes running through it for drainage is very heavy.) Compare Cap to the boulder, we can assume that the boulder is around 12 in high ( Cap was standing on rubble and lower the boulder was covered by a car ), 6 wide ( Cap shoulder alone is already 3+ feet and it looks like boulder is around 2x Cap's size and assuming the boulder is made of sandstone, than it would weigh around 20 tons. Add in the 3 tons soak and wet car ( right after the flood, standing water in the floors in puddles and cushions soaked as well trunk) makes this a roughly 23 tons feat. **Easily overpowered the 10 toner Tigra and then smashed her into solid stone column with enough force to completely shatter it. **Overpowered Ultimate Spidey in a shoving match. Ultimate Spidey was capable of lifting a 15 tons semi-truck and slammed it on Goblin twice even when near death. **Caught Ultimate Valkerie's fist with no problem. She was strong enough to lock up weapons with God Hood Thor, who is a physical match for even 616 Thor. **Overpowered multiple Captain Britain S.H.I.E.L.D agents while traquilized.These Captain Britain S.H.I.E.L.D are physically comparable to the 100+ toner Liberation suits, who are strong enough for a mere 2 of them to tip the statue of Liberty. **Overpowered multiple Liberatons suits. Liberatons suits are strong enough for a mere 2 of them to tip the statue of Liberty. **Blocked a fatal attack by Zarda , who is Hyperion's equal in the Supreme verse. Unlike 616 Steve's shield, 1610 Steve's shield does not disperse kinetic force, its all Caps muscles and strength hold against that blow. *'Striking Strength:' **Even while tranquilized, Cap was still strong enough to one-shot and kicked Schizo Man's heads, who had Mutiple Mans powers, into soild concrete. **Blew back these Clone Assassins from the shockwave of his hits. **Easily hurt Venom with a strike to the face.Hurt him some more here. **Went blows for blows with Kleiser.Kleiser possessed insane durability, enough for him to tank a jet exploding on his face and shrugged it off. He was actually so durable that he tanked a shit load amount of hits from Hulk. He also had an ridiculously powerful regenerative healing factor ( healed from having his face blown off almost instantly) and was still able to talk even after he had been turned into a pink liquid by Hulk. **Dropped Hulk after a few hits.Ultimate Hulk's durability was enough for him to survive one Megaton Bomb **Knocked Giant Man downwith a kick to the face. Giant Man troops can easily lifted over 100 tons ( Cassie caught a falling Helicarrier, other Giant-Man can effortlessly lifted trains. **Knocked out Ultimate Nerd Hulk with a kick to the ball. **Took out Juggernaut with a kick to his face which sent flying through a wall.Ultimate Juggernaut is durable enough to tank Gambit's charging energy attack with zero ill effects. **One shot Juggernaut with a shield blast to the face. **K.O Ultimate War Machine and ripped his arm off. Ultimate War Machine was insanely durable, capable of trading blows with Tyrone, whose Durability and Strength matched the first appearance Ultimate Hulk. War Machine was actually so durable that he took Tyrone's 5.0 earthquaking punches to the face!Even then WM was still Battle Functioning! *'Throwing Strength:' **Threw his shield hundreds of yards away with enough force to decapitate a man's head. **Threw his with enough force to have it stuck into concrete wall. **Decapitated a Super Soldier Nazy head. **Cut steel wire with a blunt sewer lid. **Cut blades of a helicopter and its upper engine while it is in the air. **Assemble is a Machine with Thor, Caps, Hulk, and Giant Mans power and was able to stomp both Iceman and Rogue, who has Juggernauts powers, with ease. Yet Cap still killed it in one move. Speed *'Travel Speed:' **Ran "eight or nine blocks" in a few seconds. Durability *'Blunt Force Durability' **Free fall from helicopter and landed on his feet. **Free Falls from Plane. **Free fall from Skyscraper. **Falled hundreds of feet and landed on Fury's truck with enough force to flip it. **Did a 600 foot drop for maximum invisibility and then swam 5 miles from the landing point to the terrorist City. **Jumped through the Jet Wash of a Ballistic Missile, plants grenades that blow in his face, gets hit by the shock wave of a Atomic Bomb, and then crashes into the icy sea. Still lived frozen till thawed. **Survived a ramming Iron Man Suit that craters the earth. He was K.O but the tons of tranqs pumped in him played a role for sure. **Slammed by a charging Warmachine through a city bridge, and was not KO at all. He was still fighting Warmachine, and then got out of the water to beat up Nick Fury still. **Tanked multiple blood lusted hits from Kleiser when is unarmed and armed. Kleiser had immense superhuman strength, enough for him to effortlessly destroy a heavily reinforced bunker with just a push and threw a 5+ tons truck at Hulk while injured. **Tortured for a week straight with no food, water, and Pints of blood drained everyday,Cap was still able to tank hits from Nuke'ssledgehammer and clawhammer. Nuke is a super soldierwhose strength is superior to that of even Cap's. **Tanked hits from Red Skull's fist, metal pole, and even Cap's own shield. Red Skull is everything Cap is, but better. **Got hit by Venom mimicking Ultron Robot so har that he went flying hundreds of maters away, but still received very little damages from this. **Take nerd Hulk's best hitto the face like it is nothing. **Tanked hits from 60+ tonerCaptain Britain suit SHIELD agents even while tranqed up. **100+ toner Abomination crashed on Cap Legs and flings him through a building, no noticeable damage. **Tanked devastating blows from Blood Lusted Hulk and still only received minimal damages. He was actually still fully conscious enough to give everyone else orders. **100+ toner juggernaut took Cap by surprise and then proceeded to trash Cap for a long time, only stopped when he was hit by a dinosaur. Cap still stood up like it is nothing. **Blocked an attack from a blood lusted Ultimate Thor. Thor's attacks were capable of fracturing the cement roads by good quarter mile in every direction. Tossing cars up with each hit! **Blocks a hit from Blood Lusted Thor, flew at super speeds through a buildings side, and finally loses enough momentum to crash into wall. He is fine. *'Piercing Durability:' **Got shot just after he received the super soldier serum. Shrugged it off and then took out the attacker. **Got clawed when Sabertooth took him by surprise but only bled a little. Then turned back and manhandled Sabertooth. Agility *Used his agility to dodge an incoming vehicle thrown by Giant Man. Reflexes *Dodged computer targeting AK-47 with no Shield. *Dodged bullets from Military. *Reacted and blocked electricity attacks. *Bullets dodging from 360 degrees. *Reacted and moves faster than the Bullet Tranqs from Hawkeye's guns! Clint clearly fires first and Cap reacts second. Great feat. *Reacted to Silver Herald Electric attackafter it was fired! Healing *Heals faster than Bruce Banner calculated. This was after being on Ice for 50+ years. *After a brutal beating from Hulk, Cap was still giving interviews. *Caps healing factor as per WW2 Scientist. He even cured Vampirism with his Healing Factor. Nerd Hulks Healing Factor could not. Intelligence *Confirmed he is average Smart before the programmed, but that was it. Not a Genius. Not until after the program. *Cap's brain as explain by Bruce is genius level compared to before the formula. *With no training he figures how to hack Computers of Governments and SHIELD databases after a short year of defrosted from WW2. *Fury exclaimed Cap learns faster than a Computer. Gears Gallery Steven_Rogers_(Earth-1610)_from_Ultimate_Comics_Spider-Man_Vol_2_15.png Steven_Rogers_(Earth-1610)_0022.png Steven_Rogers_(Earth-1610)_from_Ultimate_Nightmare_Vol_1_4.png Steven_Rogers_(Earth-1610)_007.jpg Captain_america_ultimates.jpg Steven_Rogers_(Earth-1610)_014.jpg Steven_Rogers_(Earth-1610)_005.jpg Steven_Rogers_(Earth-1610)_009.jpg WW2_Captain_America_(Earth-1610).jpg Steven_Rogers_(Earth-1610)_003.jpg Steven_Rogers_(Earth-1610)_from_Ultimate_Comics_Avengers_Vol_1_4.jpg Steven_Rogers_(Earth-1610).png Ultimate-cap-president.jpg Divided_We_Fall_by_Granov.jpg Steven_Rogers_(Earth-1610)008.jpg Ultimate_Comics_Avengers_Vol_3_6_Page_25.jpg Steven_Rogers_(Earth-1610)_from_Ultimate_Comics_Spider-Man_Vol_2_18_page_--.jpg Ultimate_Comics_Avengers_3_Vol_1_5_Textless.jpg Ultimate_Comics_Ultimates_Vol_1_13_Textless.jpg Ultimate_Origins_Vol_1_2_Textless.jpg Ultimate_Comics_Avengers_3_Vol_1_6_Textless.jpg 584578-capitan_america_3.jpg 4703975-4415727605-12547.jpg 4878795-2761592-ultimate_comics_ultimates_19_pg_002.png Detail.jpg 4714969-marvel-ultimate-alliance-captainamerica.jpg Ucap1preview3.jpg 584576-capitan_america_6.jpg Chris-bachalo-ultimate-war-no-3-group-thor-and-captain-america.jpg Ultimatum3page11.jpg MVC3UltCap.png Ultimate_Comics_Avengers_Vol_1_4_Page_4.jpg A5b4784a0c201528de3ff6f0c1ccd526.jpg 4747943-2176521124-66bb2.jpg.png Ultimate-comics-the-ultimates-13-4.jpg Ultimate-comics-the-ultimates-13-5.jpg Newutirogerssteve.jpg Captain_America_(28).png 3202917-3038487-cap_gear.jpg 3113981-ultimate_comics_captain_america.jpg Ultimates_16.png Ultimates_16_a.png Ultimates_16_b.png Prv13679_pg6.jpg 3038101-cap_feat_strength_vs_tree.jpg 3248478-cap_feat_strength_vs_rubble.png 4750196-cap_feat_strength_(3).jpg Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Brutes Category:Avengers Members Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Philanthropists Category:Strategists Category:Military Category:Anti Hero Category:Global Protection Category:Outright Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Selfless Category:Fighter Category:Lethal Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Elderly Category:Leaders Category:Superheroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Parents Category:Patriots Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Arrogant Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Genius Category:Symbolic Category:Famous Category:Hulk Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Deceased Category:Related to Villain Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:The Hero Category:Suicidal Category:Bigger Good Category:Officials Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Sympathetic